Predictive analytics generally refers to techniques for extracting information from data to build a model that can predict an output from a given input. Predicting an output can include predicting future trends or behavior patterns or performing sentiment analysis, to name a few examples. Various types of predictive models can be used to analyze data and generate predictive outputs. Typically, a predictive model is trained with training data that includes input data and output data that mirror the form of input data that will be entered into the predictive model and the desired predictive output, respectively.
Systems detect anomalies by detecting patterns in a given data set that do not conform to an established normal behavior. Anomaly detection has been used for intrusion detection, fraud detection, and health system monitoring.